


Welcome Home

by iNappy



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2012-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 14:39:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iNappy/pseuds/iNappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint hated undercover missions, but loved the welcome home he gets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

Clint loosened the tie around his neck as he made the journey back home. Out of everyone on the team; he was picked to wear the suit and do the undercover mission. Why not Stark? He wore suits to everything. The man had money to do it. Then again, everyone knew his face. Clint could easily blend in, whereas Tony would stick out. Sighing softly, he was just happy to return home. And chuck out of the suit. It's not that he hated suits, he just... hated suits.

He stepped out of the shuttle that carried his tired bones back to the Avenger mansion, bag tossed over his shoulder. He was simply tired. The mission time was longer than it should have been. It was a simple undercover mission, find out shit, report shit, done. But it lasted a week longer than expected. That ticked the blond off. Clint wanted to change, and find Bruce. Maybe do some target practice, bother Stark into amping up his arrows. Anything but being in that suit.

Stepping inside the mansion, he didn't look for Bruce right away. So he made his way straight to their shared room. Clint only managed to drop his bag on the floor, and raise his hand halfway towards the tie, before he was slammed back into the door. Immediately he went into assassin mode, ready to kill his attacker, but a pair of firm lips pressed against his own and he backed down.

"Bruce? Jesus Christ!" Clint cried. "I was about to punch you in the face!" he cried. Bruce ignored the threat and started working his hands up and down Clint's body. Finding each and every tender spot through the cloth barrier. Clint arched into his hands, wanting nothing more than to push Bruce down and ride him hard. "Bruce, Bru-Ah!" Clint hips bucked as he felt Bruce's hand palm his awakening erection. "Bruce- Babe. I need the pants off-" He sucked in another gasp as Bruce paid special attention to the underside of his cock. He was still in his trousers, how did it still feel good?

Bruce simply loosened the shirt collar a bit before pressing hot kisses against his neck. "Missed you." he murmured. His hands and mouth making quick work of his lover. It was almost too much for Clint, the hand that kept massaging his cock, the lips working on leaving bright red marks on his neck. "Oh fuck." The other hand that had snaked behind him and grabbed the firm flesh of his ass.

Clint panted heavily as his legs shook. He wouldn't remain standing for long. Clint tried to form the words. 'Bruce, I'm going to fall'. But all that came out were hitching pants and soft cries. Bruce didn't seem to notice or care that Clint was slowly sliding down the wall. Not until the archer completely fell. 

The pair gasped at the impact, but Bruce recovered first. He hauled his shirt off, and pulled Clint along the floor so he was stretched out on his back. Bruce gripped Clint's thighs and wrapped them around his body, so that his straining cock was pressed against the fabric of Clint's pants. There was still the barrier of pants, but it didn't seem to bother Bruce. He began to grind against Clint's ass, while one hand worked on Clint's trapped erection. 

Loud pants came from his mouth as Bruce worked him closer and closer to completion. During the whole ordeal, he had been just taking everything from Bruce. Not that he minded taking anything from the gentle man. But he needed some payback. He pressed back against Bruce, hard enough for the man to loose some balance on his knees. The action caused him to fall back against his shins. That gave Clint the stretched he needed. He planted his feet on the floor and _grinded_ against Bruce's trapped member. Bruce made the most delicious, whimpering panting sound and began to thrust back against his lover.

Bruce used one hand to cover his face, while the other propped most of his body up. He just let his body rock and roll against Clint's ass, loving every pull and press and touch against his cock. Clint used all of his upper body strength to grind, roll and thrust his hips against Bruce, causing loud pants and cries to come from his lovers lush mouth. "Clint.. Clint!" Bruce removed the hand from his face and began to frantically rub against Clint's cock. The blond arched and cried out. There was no way he would last. Bruce's body, and moans were driving him mad. His body bucked a few times, before he emptied himself against his pants and underwear. He kept on working his hips, wanting to hear the sweet noises that came from Bruce's mouth as he came. 

Normally Bruce wouldn't come, the whole 'turning into an enormous green rage monster' wasn't something neither party wanted. But Clint almost didn't care. The sound Bruce made when he came was something Clint loved to hear. And since he got to hear it so rarely... He kept gyrating his hips until he heard the loud pants from Bruce. He suddenly cried out loudly as he exploded in his own pants, his whole body tensing up. Immediately after his orgasm, Bruce pulled away, scattering away from Clint as if he was burned. Clint watched wide eyed as Bruce clearly tried to control the Hulk from coming out. 

Clint knew one day he would get his ass handed to him for bad decisions. He just hoped it wasn't from his Jade Jaws.

Bruce slammed his fists against the ground a few times, trying to contain the beast the best way he could; calming the fuck down. It took a while, a lot of calming breaths and counting. But Bruce managed to keep the beast inside and not lash out at Clint. 

Slowly Bruce turned towards Clint and took in the disheveled hair, stain on his pants, and the still flushed face and smiled. "Welcome home?" The pair laughed lightly before cuddling up on the floor. "At least now I wont have to do undercover missions anymore.. you ruined my one and only suit." Clint laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> First time devling into this pairing, though it is now my second favorite OTP thanks to LadyNorthStar on tumblr.
> 
> Theres a .gif set on tumblr that I drew inspiration from. And fuck it's hot if you ask me.
> 
> Re-read a few times but not beta'd. Nice/helpful critiques are welcome!
> 
> Still jumping back into writing :D


End file.
